


Mergays

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ?? - Freeform, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mermaids, Supernatural Creatures, again this is crack written seriously, ill just say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy’s been suspiciously avoiding water.





	Mergays

Michael looked over at his friend in confusion. “ _You_ don't want to go swimming? Really? What's up with you? You've been acting weird lately.”

Jeremy’s face was pale. “Look, dude, I’m just– Going through some stuff. We can go swimming next week! I’ll race ya!” 

Michael frowned slightly. “Are you sure? You've never let anything stop you from swimming before.”

“I’m fine!” Jeremy exclaimed. “I think it’s just a growth spurt.” Understatement of the year. 

Michael seemed unconvinced, but shrugged. “Alright, whatever. I'm just gonna assume you've become even more obsessed with jacking off or something and leave it at that.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever. Wanna come back to my place or were you gonna go swimming without me?”

Michael snorted. “Swimming without you? Literally pointless.”

“I thought so. C’mon, my dad made cookies yesterday.” Jeremy hoped Michael wouldn’t ask about swimming again. 

Michael perked up, bouncing slightly. “Hell yeah,” he grinned, grabbing Jeremy's arm. “C’mon then!”

Jeremy nearly jolted. He grabbed Michael’s hand and pried it off his arm. “L-Lead the way, captain,” he stammered. He should have worn his cardigan, but it was too hot out, and his father made him promise not to overheat. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow, slightly put off by Jeremy resisting his touch. That's not exactly something you want to happen with your best friend, let alone the guy you've also been crushing on hard. He shook it off, shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling, heading towards his car.

Jeremy eagerly followed. “So, Apocalypse of the Damned?” If they could get past level nine, he could die happy. 

“Hell yeah. Wanna order a pizza?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Jeremy slipped into Michael’s car. 

Michael tossed Jeremy his phone. “'S on me. You know my password, have 'em deliver it to your place, yeah?”

“Really?” Jeremy asked sarcastically, already on the case. 

Michael rolled his eyes, clicking on his seatbelt and starting up the car. “Don't be a rude ass, Heere.” he snorted.

“God forbid,” Jeremy said in the same tone as a moment ago. He went through the familiar steps of ordering pizza for the two of them. 

Michael hummed, turning the radio down as it automatically switched on. “So what's up with you? You’ve been acting shady ever since your birthday.”

Jeremy froze. “Puberty?” No, that didn’t make sense. He was 16. He didn’t try to correct himself. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Buddy, if your masturbation habits are anything to go by, you've long passed that.”

“Shut up!”

Michael laughed, shaking his head. 

“I don’t talk about your masturbation habits!”

“Mine aren't as prevalent.”

“You’re incredibly rude,” Jeremy complained. 

“Mayhaps.”

“Certainly.”

Michael hummed. “Not _certainly_.”

“Most likely.”

“Dunno about that.”

“Shut up and drive.”

Michael laughed. “Whatever you say, buddy.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned on the radio. 

Michael smiled, focusing on the road. At least Jeremy still acted mostly the same.

The drive was nothing out of the ordinary until Jeremy noticed the clouds in the sky. He fidgeted with his hands in his lap. “Is it gonna rain?”

Michael hummed, shrugging. “Looks like it.”

“Do we have an umbrella back here?” Jeremy turned to look in the back seat and on the floorboard.

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Gonna melt or something?”

“Maybe.”

“Sorry bud, but no dice. No umbrellas here.”

“Shit,” Jeremy whispered. “Can you park under our garage?”

“Is it open?” It usually wasn't open.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try, yeah?” 

“Fine but I'm not breaking into your garage and prying the door open just because you're suddenly scared of rain.”

“You wouldn’t do that for me?” Jeremy asked, pouting. 

Michael paused. “I mean I would, but like you haven't asked me to go that far yet.”

“Have I not?”

“Not yet.”

“Will you please?”

“... Fine.”

“Really?” Jeremy asked, almost surprised. 

Michael pursed his lips. “I mean, if you want me to then yeah.”

“Kinda do, thanks.”

“Then fine.”

“Great!” Jeremy grinned. 

Michael sighed, smiling slightly. “The things I do for you, Jeremy.”

“You’re just a pushover.”

“Hmph,” Michael huffed. “You’re wrong, but go off I guess.”

“Oh, I will. Because you’re still gonna do it for me,” Jeremy replied smugly. 

“That doesn't make me a pushover!”

“Hm,” Jeremy hummed. “You sure?”

“Yes! Just because I’ll do anything _you_ want doesn't mean I'm a pushover.”

“Selective pushovering.”

“It doesn't count when you're the one doing it.”

“That’s the selective part! Why doesn’t it count?”

“ _Because_.”

“Break into my garage, Mike.”

Michael pouted, blushing slightly. “Okay but _not_ because I'm a pushover.’’

“Yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat.” Jeremy smiled at him. 

“My boat floats on the truth.”

“Damn,” Jeremy muttered. “Powerful.”

Michael nodded solemnly. “The truth boat says that I am only one man's bitch. Therefore, not a pushover.”

“Your boat talks to you?”

“God damn it, Jeremy, of course it does. It speaks only wisdom.”

“So it calls you a bitch?”

“Only for one man.”

“Me?”

“So declares the wise truth boat.”

“That’s gay,” Jeremy joked. 

“A bit, yeah.” Michael pretended to joke.

“Oh, there’s my house. Break in for me?” Jeremy gave Michael his best puppy dog eyes. 

Michael huffed, pulling into the driveway. “Wait here.”

Jeremy just grinned at him. 

Michael jumped out of the car, scurrying around it as he shot Jeremy a glance through the the windshield. He hurried around the side of the house and out of sight.

Jeremy patiently waited, his smile disappearing. He felt guilty for doing this to Michael, but something was really wrong with him, and he couldn’t afford getting wet right now. 

After only five minutes, Michael emerged from the front door of the house, grinning triumphantly. He hurried back over to the car, jumping into the driver's seat. “The garage is open now.”

“What an angel. My one and only bitch,” Jeremy joked. “Thanks, dude.”

“No problem,” Michael smiled, starting up the car so that he could pull into the garage. “Although I'm still not sure why this is necessary.”

“‘S raining,” Jeremy answered simply. 

Michael shrugged it off. “Whatever.”

\---------

Jeremy opened the microwave. “Told you my dad made cookies,” he said, pulling the pan out. “Here, have one while I take care of something.” He turned to go upstairs. 

Michael grabbed a cookie. “Don't jerk off while I'm here, yeah? Takes too long! I still wanna play games.”

“I’m not jerking off!” Jeremy squealed, storming up the stairs in frustration. 

Michael snorted to himself, nibbling on the snack idly as he waited for Jeremy to come back.

Jeremy locked himself in the bathroom. He pulled his shirt up and faced the wall, craning his neck to see in the mirror. Nothing. Thank god. Maybe he was better. Hopefully. He looked at his arms, also bare. His neck was clean as well. Finally. He unlocked the bathroom door and sprinted back down the stairs. “I’m back!” he shouted. 

“Fast nut, huh?”

“That’s not what I was doing!”

“Whatever. Game?”

“Of course! Bring the cookies.” Jeremy once again started up toward his room. 

Michael grabbed the tray, following Jeremy excitedly.

Jeremy fell right onto his bean bag. He picked up the controller from beside it. “Anything specific you had in mind?”

Michael shrugged. “Whatever you want, Daddy-o.”

Jeremy gave him a lingering look before turning his console on. “AoTD it is, then.”

Michael dropped down into his usual seat as well, grabbing his designated controller.

Soon, Jeremy’s TV had the Apocalypse of the Damned theme playing. “Level nine?”

“Yep.” Michael leaned forward, eyes already trained on the screen.

It wasn’t long before the two of them had started the level over for the fifth time. “This time is it, Mike, I can feel it,” Jeremy assured.

Michael nodded. “Hell yeah.” He leaned forward even further as the level started up.

Jeremy got into his best gaming position. They got through the first half of the level easily; they’d done it countless times. 

The second half was always where things got rough. They always had to use the majority of their healing items in the first half, meaning that it was crucial to avoid as many hits as possible on the second. “Jerm, Watch it!”

“I’m trying!” Jeremy refused to let his character die this time. He stood up in a rush, trying to get a better view of the screen, but his elbow hit his bedside table, knocking a week-old cup of water onto him. “Fuck,” he whispered, all focus gone from the game. 

Michael automatically looked over, pausing the game on reflex. “Jere?”

“Shit,” Jeremy said, his arm and leg on his left side feeling tingly. 

Michael dropped his controller, getting to his feet. “Jeremy?”

Suddenly, a lot more of Jeremy than just his left side was feeling weird. He paled, legs becoming weak, and held onto the table so he wouldn’t fall over. “G-God–”

Michael was by his side in an instant, an arm around his waist to steady him as he guided him over to sit on his bed. He kneeled down beside him, staring up at him with alarmed eyes. “What's wrong?”

Jeremy coughed. “M-My legs?” he said, sounding it like a question. He didn’t have much more information than Michael. “I-I can’t feel them?”

Michael paled, looking down. “Uh.”

Jeremy gulped. “Huh?”

“J- Uh, Jeremy? Have you, um, always had a tail?”

“What?!” Jeremy was too afraid to look down.

Michael gulped, reaching out cautiously to touch it. “Uh,” he didn't know what to do in the case of his best friend suddenly developing a fish tail.

Jeremy gasped. “Don’t touch it!” he shouted, finally looking down at where his legs should have been. A scaly blue and silver tail had replaced them. 

Michael jerked his hand back. “Sorry! Um. Any idea what's going on?”

Jeremy shook his head, short of breath. “No!” 

Michael frowned. “Do you feel okay?”

“I-” Jeremy couldn’t take in any air. “I need–”

Michael had seen enough movies to have a vague idea. “Water!” He quickly gathered Jeremy into his arms, hurrying to the bathroom.

Jeremy weakly held onto Michael, feeling a little numb about the whole thing, mentally and physically. “Y-Yeah, water,” he agreed. 

Michael quickly but gently set Jeremy down in the tub, plugging the drain and pulling off Jeremy's shirt as he turned on the shower. “Is this– Is that better?!”

Jeremy took a second to answer, but eventually nodded. “Thanks,” he muttered. After a deep breath, he spoke again. “What the _fuck_?”

Michael dropped down to sit on the floor next to the tub. “You’re a fish?”

“I guess the fuck so!”

“Huh.” Michael paused for a second to think. “Do you think it's like Shrek? Like if you kissed me would I turn into a fish too?”

“Michael, I’m a fucking mermaid and all you can think about is Shrek?”

“It's a valid question!”

“No it isn’t!”

Michael pouted. “I'm curious, damn.”

“Find another mermaid to test out that hypothesis with then!”

“Right.” Michael hummed. “So like, what the fuck.”

“I don’t _know_! This has been happening– Well, not _this_ , but, like, s-scales?– for weeks! Ever since my birthday!” Jeremy was starting to hyperventilate. “God, I need a pool. Can we go to the Y? I love the Y.”

Michael straightened up a bit, a hand on Jeremy's arm. “Hey, uh, are you good? No offense but those sound like terrible ideas.”

“It’s bigger than this damn bathtub! I feel cramped already!” Jeremy splashed Michael with some of the water from the shower. “I need to _swim_.”

“Jeremy,” Michael sighed, wiping the water from his face. “Do you think it's really a good idea to go out like this? You can't leave the shower or you won't be able to breathe, remember?”

Jeremy put a hand to his neck as he usually did in times of thought, though this time his fingers brushed a row of what he only could identify as gills. “J-Just get me a bowl of water and I’ll stick my face in it on the way!” He _knew_ it was an illogical idea—the whole thing was—but his instincts had never been this strong. 

Michael shot Jeremy a look. “Jerm. Listen to yourself.”

“I am! You don’t understand!”

“Jeremy you have a fucking fish tail! People aren't exactly down with random mermaids showing up to the Y!”

Jeremy groaned. “Michael!”

Michael huffed. “Fine, you know what? Here.” Michael grabbed a towel, soaking it in water before shutting off the shower and dropping it on Jeremy's face. Then, he picked him up again- ignoring the fact that his clothes were now soaking wet- and marched outside, directly to the pond that was out back of Jeremy's house.

Jeremy couldn’t see a thing, and he could breathe only a little better with the towel. “What are you doing?!” he exclaimed. “Are we going to the Y?”

Michael strode to the end of the short pier and tossed him directly into the pond.

Jeremy yelped, muted by the water once he hit it. He disappeared under the surface. 

Michael paused, crouching down and staring into the water as he waited for Jeremy to come back up. 

After a while, Jeremy did resurface, his head poking up sheepishly from the waves his...tail had made. “Hi,” he said to Michael quietly.

Michael smiled. “Hey. What took so long under there?”

“Getting used to it?” Jeremy offered. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Like a goldfish?”

“I’m naked,” Jeremy blurted. 

Michael blinked, cheeks reddening slightly. “I mean, I guess, yeah?”

“Y-You, uh, carried me, um, naked.”

Michael blushed. “Oh. I guess I did, huh?”

“W-Well, uh, I-I’m a fish I guess.”

Michael cleared his throat. “Right, fish. How the fuck do we fix this?” Michael paused. “Wait, is there people meat or fish meat in your tail?”

“Fish I think?” Jeremy knew answering Michael’s questions would make it all easier in the long run. 

“Fuck, you can't go out like this! What if people try to eat you?!”

“Why the hell would someone try to vore me on the street, Michael?”

Michael tsked. “ _First of all_ , Jeremiah, I doubt you’ll be walking the streets with a fish tail any time soon. Secondly, people who eat fish are crazy, man. They eat those spiky puffer bitches.”

“I don’t think anyone’s first response to seeing a mermaid–” Jeremy cleared his throat. “–merman is to literally eat him, Mike.”

Michael grimaced. “I still don't like it.”

“You into vore or something?”

“Jeremy, What the fuck.”

“You seem awfully obsessed with the concept of eating me.”

Michael rolled his eyes, standing up to strip off his hoodie, shoes, and jeans. “Good thing it stopped raining.”

Jeremy stared at him. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Joining you, Fish boy.”

“In your underwear!”

“Some of us don't have scales to hide our dicks, Jere.”

“Michael, seriously!” Jeremy scoffed. “I think it’s retractable anyway.”

Michael stared at him with a blank face.

“What?”

“Oh my fucking god.” Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself. “Why, of all the people, does this have to be the one. Why.”

“You got a problem Mike?”

“Please, don't tell me about your scaly retractable dick ever again.”

“Uh huh, sure, that’s your only concern.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He jumped into the water, emerging with a gasp. “It's cold as shit!” 

“I told you I had to get used to it!” Jeremy argued. 

Michael shivered. “S-Shut up.”

Jeremy shrugged. “Fine.” He sank below the surface again. 

Michael groaned. “Jeremy– Wait,” he huffed, diving down to try and catch him.

Despite the strangeness of the whole affair, Jeremy decided he liked the breathing underwater bit. It made swimming a lot more fun. He waved at Michael, smiling fondly before putting his tail to good use and swimming away. 

Michael rolled his eyes, going up for a quick breath of air before diving down again, following after Jeremy in an attempt to catch up with him.

Jeremy swam a little faster, somehow getting the hang of not having legs. It was enjoyable, and he no longer felt the urge to jump into a pool. 

Michael had to resurface for air more than a couple times, which really hindered his ability to catch Jeremy. He was glad he was having fun, at least. Michael could tell Jeremy was having a good time playing cat and mouse underwater. Michael was actually kinda having fun as well. At least, until they ended up in an area grown over with vines across the bottom of the pond.

Jeremy hadn’t even noticed the obstacles coming from the pond floor. He was getting faster, his laps quicker. He turned around to look for Michael, but he wasn’t there. 

Michael had been right behind Jeremy when it happened, his leg somehow getting tangled in the vines. He panicked, tugging at them as his lungs started screaming for air. This was bad. He looked around for Jeremy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Fuck.

Jeremy instantly resurfaced, looking for Michael on land. Maybe he’d taken a break? Apparently not. He wasn’t up there. Shit. He dove back underwater and used his new speed to search desperately for Michael, calling out for him yet not even knowing if he could hear him. 

Michael pulled at the vines, the edges of his vision beginning to darken as the lack of air got to him. Was he going to die here? His arms started feeling heavy, his movements turning sluggish as water started finding its way into his lungs.

Finally, Jeremy spotted him. He rushed to Michael’s aid, ripping the vines apart from their roots and pulling him up above the water level, frantically searching for a place to lay him down. “M-Michael, are you okay?” he stammered. “C-C’mon, say something.”

Michael's head lulled heavily on Jeremy's shoulder, body limp.

“Oh, shit,” Jeremy whispered. He threw Michael onto the flattest bank he could reach, instantly jumping to his CPR training from the YMCA. He pressed Michael’s chest to the tune of Stayin’ Alive and didn’t hesitate to place his lips to Michael’s and blow. 

At first, nothing happened. Michael just lay there, wet and limp. But then, after the second round of blowing air into his lungs, he lurched, coughing up water as he rolled to his side. 

“Mike!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Oh, thank fuck!”

Michael cough harshly, groaning. He rolled back onto his back, taking deep gulps of air as he stared up at Jeremy. “Caught ya,” he joked, voice rough.

Jeremy let himself laugh for Michael’s sake. “Y-Yeah, you did, huh?” He had been terrified out of his mind, and Michael just joked about it?

Michael's smile dropped as his eyes fell closed, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Jere?”

“Shh,” Jeremy whispered. “I-I’ll call 911. Do you need me to? I will!” But his phone was back in the house, and he couldn’t exactly go and get it. “I’ll call for help, I will!”

Michael shook his head. “I don't– Jeremy, I-” he frowned. “I don't feel so good. I can't feel my legs?”

Jeremy kept his eyes on Michael’s face. “Th-The oxygen must have– I mean– your brain must have– You– Oh god, we need a doctor–”

Michael's breathing started getting short. “Jere–”

“Oh, god–” Jeremy splashed him to keep him awake. “Please don’t– C’mon, stay with me, Mikey.”

The water seemed to help. “W-Water, Jerm, please– Why can't I feel my legs?”

“P-Probably the lack of oxygen, buddy.” Jeremy tried to keep his voice steady for Michael. Maybe the cold water would keep him awake? He pulled Michael back into the pond, holding him up.

Michael blinked in surprise, breath evening out. “What–” he looked down. “Jere?”

Jeremy was on the brink of tears. He could forget his own supernatural transformation for the moment. “M-Mike, please don’t die,” he pleaded. “It’s my fault, I-I love you, don’t leave me.”

“No, Jeremy, I’m not–” Michael's head shot up. “You love me?”

Jeremy blinked. “You’re not dead?”

“No! I'm not dead, Jeremy!”

“What a pleasant surprise!”

“Jeremy,” Michael's face was serious. “Did you mean it?”

“Wh–” Jeremy let go of Michael, who seemed to be doing fine on his own now. “I– I did, yeah.”

Michael's face burned. He sunk down in the water until it was just below his chin. “I love you too,” he said. “Also I have a tail now.”

“You what.”

Michael splashed him with his tail.

Jeremy wasn’t deterred at all. “You love me?”

Michael sunk down till the water was below his eyes, nodding. 

Jeremy followed suit. “Me?” he asked, for clarification, underwater. 

Michael nodded again. “You.”

Jeremy’s heart was beating fast, but for a reason other than fear this time. He boldly yanked Michael down under completely, quickly following. He pulled the other boy closer before pressing his lips to his. 

Michael's eyes widened in surprise, tensing up for only a second before melting into the kiss enthusiastically. 

Jeremy let the two of them sink down into the pond. Hopefully Michael had actually gotten a tail; Jeremy hadn’t checked. He was too caught up in the kiss and potential love. 

One of Michael's hands tangled in Jeremy's hair as he pulled away slightly. “I can't believe you Shreked me,” he teased, voice garbled slightly from the water.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I’m glad I finally Shreked you.”

“God, me too.”

Jeremy was quiet for a while. Then, “Is yours retractable too?”

“Jeremy, Shut the fuck up.” Michael kissed him on his own, that time.

Jeremy kissed him back eagerly, smiling. At least he wasn’t alone in whatever the fuck was happening to him. After a moment, he pulled away to look down. “Oh, shit,” he said, “yours is pretty.”

Michael blinked, looking down at the shiny red scales. “I think yours is prettier. It's all silvery and nice.”

“But shiny,” Jeremy said, pointing to Michael’s lower body. “Matches your hoodie.” Wait. “Speaking of that kinda thing, how are we gonna get back inside?”

Michael blinked. “Uh.”

“What do we tell our _parents_?”

Michael grimaced. “There has to be a way to change back, right? Like, we can't really be gay fish forever?”

“You literally know just as much as I do about this. How did it even happen to you?! You weren’t getting random scales on your body when you went out in the rain, were you?” Jeremy was quite obviously perplexed.

Michael shook his head. “Just kinda happened?”

Jeremy sighed. “I-I’m so confused.”

“If Shrek taught me anything it was the CPR. So, like… no more kissing other guys.”

“Are you saying this is contagious?”

“Kisstagious.”

“Don’t make me break up with you.”

Michael bit his lip. “Does this mean we’re dating? Because I am totally down with that.”

“I mean...I thought we were.” Jeremy bit his lip. 

Michael grinned. “Boyfriends?”

Jeremy nodded, his hair waving in the water. “At least one good thing came out of this.”

“Very good thing!”

“Definitely!” Jeremy agreed. “But, we’re still fish. And you almost died.”

Michael shrugged, his tail twitching a bit. He moved around, swimming a circle around Jeremy. “Water is what made it happen, right? So maybe if we dry all the way off, we’ll change back.”

Jeremy watched Michael swim around him. “You don’t look like you want to dry off.”

Michael shifted closer, brushing against Jeremy's side.

“What are you doing?”

“Playing.”

“Shouldn’t we fix this? Last time we played you almost died. Do you need me to remind you?”

“I can breathe now.” Michael swatted Jeremy with his tail.

“Hey!” Jeremy reflexively swatted him back. “You’re just okay with this, huh?”

“I have to be, or else I'll freak out.” Michael swooped in, pressing a quick kiss to Jeremy's cheek.

“I guess you’re right,” Jeremy mumbled. He pulled Michael by the neck, closer to himself, and kissed him properly. 

Michael smiled, melting into it. He brought his hands down to Jeremy's waist. After a second he stopped, whispering against Jeremy's lips. “Are we making out naked right now?”

“We really are,” Jeremy said awkwardly, his eyes trailing down to focus on the place Michael’s skin stopped and scales began. “At least they’re retractable right?”

“Why is this so interesting to you, Jeremiah.”

“Dunno.”

Michael rolled his eyes, pushing them up to the surface. “Dummy.”

“You’re a dummy.” Jeremy pushed his wet hair out of his face. 

Michael shrugged. “I'm a dummy who wants a kiss that isn't quite as wet as the last few.”

Jeremy happily obliged, smiling against Michael’s lips. He didn’t get very far in deepening their kiss, however, because he heard a car approaching. His dad was home. 

Michael pulled away first, turning to look. “Oh, Shit.”

Jeremy was pale. “What do we do?”

“Are we gonna tell him about this? And by this I mean the fish thing and also the gayness.”

Jeremy sputtered. “I don’t know! Should we?!”

Michael yelped. “Not my choice! He's your dad!”

“I–” Jeremy was cut off. 

“Boys?” an older voice called from the driveway. 

Michael yelped again, sinking down to his shoulders. 

Jeremy didn’t know what to do, so he did what he probably shouldn’t have. “Uh, yeah, it’s us, dad, we’re in the pond!” he shouted, voice cracking. The sound of shoes on the gravel got louder. 

Michael turned to Jeremy, eyes wide. 

Jeremy winced. “Sorry!” he whispered. 

“What are we doing?!”

“Seeing what happens?”

Michael shifted, swimming around to hide behind Jeremy.

Jeremy put an arm up in front of Michael in protection as his father appeared around the corner. “Hey, dad,” he squeaked. 

The man stared at them. “Is this what I think it is?” he asked. 

Michael squeaked. “W-What do you think it is?”

Mr. Heere didn’t answer. “I knew it! Jeremy had been acting strange for a while! I knew you were overdue!”

Jeremy sputtered. “Y-You predicted when we were gonna get together?”

“You two are together?”

Michael paused. “What?”

“What did you _think_ this was, dad?” Jeremy asked carefully. 

“You don’t have a fish tail?” His father sounded disappointed. 

“What the hell?”

Michael gulped. “We both do?”

“So you’re fish _and_ gay?”

“Dad!”

Michael cut in. “Gay fish!”

“ _Mike!_ ”

Michael laughed, shrugging. “What?”

Jeremy whacked him with his palm. “Dad, you knew about this?”

His father only gave him a dopey nod and left. 

“What the actual hell is happening.” Jeremy pinched the bridge of his nose. Couldn’t one thing be normal?

Michael pouted, dropping his chin onto Jeremy's shoulder. “He didn't even tell us how to fix it.”

“He has his own problems,” Jeremy grumbled. “I assume it’s just if we dry off.”

Michael grimaced. “We don't have towels.”

“Or clothes,” Jeremy sighed. “At least I don’t.”

“God damn it, Mr. Heere. He couldn't even get us clothes?”

“He’s a mystery these days.”

“I can't believe you Shreked me and now we're mergays, what a day.”

“You always did like The Little Mermaid.”

“Eric was hot, but not the hottest prince.”

“Who’s that then, Mike?”

“Tie between Flynn Rider and Aladdin.”

“Interesting.”

Michael hummed, arms wrapping around Jeremy's waist from behind. “Is it?”

“You have a thing for bad boys?” Jeremy questioned, turning around in the water to face Michael, his arms still around him. 

Michael smirked, shrugging. “Who's to say?”

“I think you’re to say, Mikey.” 

Michael laughed. “They're good, yeah, but my favorite is Milo from Atlantis.”

“Why’s that, then?” Jeremy sank a little lower into the water. 

Michaels smile widened. “Because he's a big lanky dork with voice cracks.”

“So he’s me?” Jeremy felt his cheeks grow warmer. 

“Mhm.”

“Aw, Mike,” Jeremy cooed. He tugged him down underwater. 

Michael smiled at him. “Hi.”

Jeremy grinned. “You’re pretty.”

Michael became bashful. “So are you.”

“No, it’s just you, sorry.” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Shut up and kiss me?”

“Gladly, fish boy.” Jeremy smashed his lips onto Michael’s. 

Michael pressed back just as hard, holding Jeremy impossibly close. 

Jeremy felt weightless, but maybe it was just the water. He let Michael press their bodies together, trying not to move his tail too much. 

Michael pulled back reluctantly, not wanting things to get too deep while they were still, well, fishy. “Feels like a dream,” he murmured.

“E-Especially the mermaid part,” Jeremy added sheepishly. 

“We should try getting out. Use my clothes to dry off.”

“But we’ll be...naked.”

“I have pants. Put em on. I’ll close my eyes, you can go in and get actual towels.

“But what if we suffocate in the air?!”

“Then jump back into the water.”

“That doesn’t help drying off.” Truth was, Jeremy just wasn’t ready to get out yet. 

Michael hummed. “Are you nervous?”

“Why would I be nervous?”

Michael shot Jeremy a look. “Because this is how you act when you're nervous.”

“I’m always nervous,” Jeremy grumbled. 

Michael softened, running his fingers through Jeremy's hair. “The sooner we get out, the sooner we can finally have non-platonic gay cuddles.”

Jeremy hesitated. “With legs?”

Michael laughed softly. “Yeah Jere. With legs.”

“Fine. Boost me out.”

Michael kissed Jeremy one last time before lifting him out of the water. At least they were in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow our Tumblr unfortunatelydragon for more!


End file.
